With development and popularization of the Internet, the network online application has gradually become one of the main applications of the Internet, and more and more Internet users use the network online application.
The network online application enables multiple users to simultaneously perform a multiplayer information interaction operation online, the users generally need to use some resource files (for example, pictures) in the network online application, when the users initiate a download application for the first time, the system will store the resource files that the users need to download into a web browser cache, when the users reinitiate a download application, the system may first check whether the resource files that the users need to download are in the cache, if they are in the cache, the system may automatically call the required resource files from the cache, and if they are not in the cache, the system performs download again and stores the downloaded resource files in the cache, and then calls the resource files from the cache for use.
With rapid development of the network online application, the capacity and quantity of the resource files that the application needs to use are more and more, and when the application is run, it is necessary to download a large number of resource files; however, in the existing download solution, the application is run while the resource files required by the application are being downloaded, and thus when it is necessary to download lots of resource files, it will affect the running speed at which the user runs the application online, thereby finally reducing the user experience.